La Conspiración
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lily odia a Scorpius Malfoy y por nada del mundo dejará que pase a formar parte de la familia Potter. Por encima de su cadáver. Para el reto "Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**LA CONSPIRACIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

_He aquí el segundo fic que presento al reto. Los personajes que me tocaron en suerte en esta ocasión han sido __**Scorpius Malfoy **__y __**Lily Luna Potter. **__Durante un momento sentí la tentación de convertirlos en pareja, pero como me gustan muchísimo más el Scorpius/Albus y el Lily/Lorcan, he decidido darle otro aire distinto a la historia y, bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y ahora, __**¡A LEER!**_

_**Advertencias: **__Hay un poco de slash (relación chico/chico) así que ya estáis avisados y avisadas si el tema os incomoda._

* * *

—Quería decíroslo antes a vosotros. Scorpius y yo somos novios.

Albus habla con tanta firmeza que es imposible no creerle. La mandíbula de James cae hasta el suelo y el joven brujo se queda sin palabras por primera vez en toda su vida. Lily entorna los ojos y lucha por contenerse. Tras un segundo de lucha interna, fracasa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Y aunque es menuda y todavía tiene cara de niña, se asemeja bastante a un dragón enfurecido.

—He dicho que Scorpius y yo somos novios. Se lo voy a decir a papá y a mamá durante las vacaciones de Pascua, pero quería que lo supierais vosotros antes.

James sigue sin dar crédito, aunque al menos ha cerrado la boca. Albus se mantiene firme y reta a Lily con la mirada. El muy idiota sabe que Malfoy no le cae nada bien y está esperando el estallido.

—¿Malfoy? —Y ahí está. Las orejas de Lily Luna Potter se han puesto rojas como dos tomates y empieza a hiperventilar—. ¡¿MALFOY? —Albus asiente y no intenta huir. James, que es mucho más sensato, da un pasito a la derecha. Aún no ha terminado de asimilar la información, pero conoce muy bien el carácter de su hermanita y quiere estar lo más alejado de ella que le sea posible—. ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LIARTE CON ESE GILIPOLLAS?

Albus entorna los ojos y se acerca aún más a su furiosa hermana pequeña. Es entonces cuando el cerebro de James cobra conciencia de la realidad. Albus está saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy. No es que el chico le caiga especialmente bien, pero después de muchos años de meticulosa vigilancia se ha dado cuenta de que Malfoy es de fiar. No entiende qué demonios le ha visto Albus para querer ser su novio, pero no le parece que la noticia sea tan terrible.

A Lily sí, por supuesto. Ella no tolera a Scorpius. Cada vez que lo ve se pone físicamente enferma y ha discutido más de una vez con Albus porque no acepta que sea su amigo. James no sabe qué es lo que le ha hecho Malfoy a su hermana (si es que le ha hecho algo) pero se da cuenta de que el desastre se acerca y hace un esfuerzo por evitarlo interponiéndose entre sus dos hermanos. Intentar calmar a Lily mientras está en ese estado es una misión imposible, así que opta por distraer la atención de Albus para evitar que intercambie palabra alguna con su hermanita.

—¡Joder, Al! ¡Menuda sorpresa! —Dice a voz en grito, sonriendo abiertamente—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que te gustan los chicos!

Albus frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de cuáles son sus intenciones.

—Sí que lo sabías. Te lo dije yo mismo este verano.

—Ya —James se muerde el labio inferior y busca algo que decir—. Pero no sabía que te gustaran los chicos como Malfoy.

Llegados a ese punto, Albus sonríe y le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Eso también lo sabías —James resopla y definitivamente se queda sin argumentos—. Mira, James, sé lo que pretendes y no hace falta que lo hagas, ¿vale? Puedo entenderme con Lily yo solito.

—¡Oh, no! No puedes, creéme.

—Sí que puedo. Y puesto que te has tomado tan bien la noticia y no tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme, quiero que te largues.

—¡Pero sí que tengo un montón de preguntas!

—Pues me las harás todas más tarde.

—¡Al!

—En serio, James. Vete.

Los hombros del brujo se hunden con aire derrotado y arrastra los pies patéticamente mientras se dirige a la salida del aula. Albus sonríe y agita la cabeza antes de enfrentar a Lily. Al menos sabe que podrá contar con el apoyo de James. Si las cosas no salieran bien en casa cuando hable de su nueva relación, al menos su hermano mayor estará de su parte como ya lo estuvo cuando anunció que era homosexual. James podrá ser todo un _Merodeador_ y estar más loco que una cabra, pero es un hermano genial.

Lily es otro cantar.

No es que sea una mala hermana, por supuesto, pero su relación con ella no es tan estrecha como con James porque, bueno, es una chica. Una chica demasiado lista, demasiado mandona y demasiado malhumorada como para pasar desapercibida. A veces a Albus le gustaría tener una hermana pequeña que fuera más dulce, una niñita de la que poder cuidar y a la que defender de sus horribles candidatos a novios, pero ni él ni James han podido ejercer nunca ese papel porque Lily no se deja. Es mal hablada y enérgica y no hay manera de tranquilizarla cuando se enfada. Y en ese momento está muy, pero que muy enfadada.

—Dime que es una broma, Albus —Murmura entre dientes cuando James ya no está—. Por favor, Al. Dime que es mentira.

—No puedo decirte eso porque Scorpius es mi novio. Llevamos saliendo desde Navidad.

Lily entorna los ojos. Su hermano espera que se ponga a gritar otra vez e incluso se prepara para recibir un puñetazo o un hechizo mocomurciélago, pero no pasa ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lily sólo aprieta los puños y se da media vuelta. Se da tanto brío que su larga trenza pelirroja está a punto de golpear la nariz de Albus Potter.

* * *

—Te lo digo en serio. Al se ha vuelto completamente loco. Vale que quisiera ser amigo de Malfoy pero, ¿novios? ¡Por favor! Si no fuera tan horrible, me reiría.

Lorcan alza una ceja. Lleva un buen rato intentando concentrarse en los deberes de Pociones pero Lily no le deja. Está tan enfadada con su hermano que no para de quejarse y el chico busca una manera sutil de hacerla callar porque necesita terminar ese ensayo ya mismo. No quiere que le suspendan.

—¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes! —Lily da un respingo y se levanta a toda velocidad—. ¡Le escribiré a mamá ahora mismo! Ella sabe tan bien como yo la clase de persona que es Malfoy y no dejará que Albus se líe con él. Y si no me hace caso, le escribiré al tío Ron. Él nunca permitirá que emparentemos con esa gente.

Lorcan supone acertadamente que su amiga está a punto de pasarse de la raya. Sin soltar la pluma, agarra por la muñeca a la chica y tira de ella hasta sentarla en su sitio.

—Si haces eso, Albus se cabreará contigo.

—¡Me da igual! Es por su bien.

—No, Lily. Sólo quieres fastidiar a Malfoy porque te cae mal, pero no te olvides de que si fastidias a Malfoy también fastidias a Albus. A tu hermano.

No es un argumento del todo malo. Lily pone morritos y suspira con frustración, pero Lorcan no se fía de ella y no la suelta aún.

—Es Albus quién tiene que decidir cuándo contarles a tus padres, no tú.

—¡Pero es Malfoy!

—No seré yo quien diga que tu hermano ha elegido bien, pero hablo en serio, Lily. No te entrometas. No creo que te guste ver a Albus enfadado de verdad.

Lily se cruza de brazos. Su amigo tiene razón y renuncia al plan de la carta. Le duele en el alma tener que hacerlo, pero Albus podría interpretar esa supuesta acción como una traición y dejar de hablarle o algo así y la chica no desea enemistarse con su hermano. Menos aún por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy.

Se queda callada durante unos maravillosos segundos. Lorcan al fin puede avanzar un poco con su trabajo y no le presta ninguna atención a la chica. Lily tiene los ojos clavados en James, que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa, coqueteando con la última chica de la que se ha quedado prendado y riéndose como un idiota. Está muy decepcionada con él. James es un chaval inteligente que saca unas notas buenísimas y ni siquiera ha sido capaz de calar a Malfoy. No le pareció mal que se hiciera amigo de Albus y no le parece mal que ahora sea su novio. Está ciego, pero Lily no y va a arreglar ese problema le cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

En opinión de Scorpius Malfoy, no hay otro momento durante el que Albus esté más guapo que después de besuquearle y meterle mano. Le gusta que tenga el nudo de la corbata deshecho, el pelo revuelto y los ojos verdes más verdes que nunca. Suspira profundamente cuando su novio le concede unos centímetros para respirar y retoma la conversación justo en el punto en el que la dejaron antes de ponerse a hacer cosas mucho más agradables.

—Así que le has dicho a tus hermanos que estamos juntos —Albus asiente y lucha infructuosamente por arreglarse un poco la desastrosa cabellera—. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

—James ha alucinado un poco y anoche se metió en mi habitación y me hizo uno de sus larguísimos interrogatorios, pero está de nuestra parte.

Scorpius alza una ceja. Aún recuerda sus primeros días en Hogwarts, cuando se llevaba tan mal con ese Potter en particular. James y él tienen caracteres totalmente opuestos y era inevitable que chocaran por cientos de razones que ya no vienen al caso, pero con el tiempo su opinión sobre él ha cambiado. Al principio, James Potter le parecía un idiota arrogante y sin cerebro. Ahora le parece un idiota arrogante y sin cerebro pero que se porta genial con Albus y siempre le apoya y sólo por eso le cae un poquito mejor y, lo que es más importante, le respeta.

—¿Me aseguras que no va a tenderme una trampa para castrarme?

—No, James no. Eso lo hará Lily.

—¡Oh, claro, Lily!

—No pongas esa cara, Scorp.

—¿Qué cara?

—La que pones cada vez que menciono a mi hermana.

Scorpius intenta disimular. Si antes James le caía fatal, lo suyo con Lily Luna Potter es simplemente imposible. Porque la chiquilla no sólo es una idiota arrogante y sin cerebro como su hermano mayor, también es odiosa, tiene malas intenciones y no resulta ni simpática ni divertida como James. Porque sí, James es divertido. Albus se quedó con todo el cerebro de la familia Potter, Lily con la mala leche y James con el encanto y el sentido del humor.

—No me digas que no quiere tenerme como cuñado.

—¡Bingo! Y no digas eso de _cuñado_. Suena horrible.

Scorpius se ríe y piensa en Lily. Por supuesto que ya esperaba algo como eso, pero no le gusta la idea de tener que enfrentarse al pequeño demonio pelirrojo. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo insufrible que puede ser la _adorable_ criatura y se pregunta de qué forma podrán Albus y él mantenerse alejados de ella.

—Hablaste con ellos ayer, ¿verdad? —Albus asiente sin entender a qué viene la pregunta—. A estas alturas Lily ya debe estar maquinando algún plan malvado para separarnos.

—¡Bah! No seas malpensado —Albus no suena muy seguro y basta una mirada de su novio para que diga la verdad—. Está bien. Lorcan le dijo a James que Lily estaba pensando en enviarles una carta a mis padres para contarles lo que está pasando. Esperaba que mi madre pusiera el grito en el cielo, pero si ese plan fracasaba, iba a escribirle al tío Ron.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué maestra del crimen está hecha!

—No te burles.

—No, si no me burlo. Lo que pasa es que sólo hace un día que sabe lo nuestro y ya está intentando fastidiarnos.

—No es para tanto.

—Venga, Al, sé realista. Bajo mi punto de vista, tenemos dos opciones: o nos pasamos la vida andando con pies de plomo, o le dejamos las cosas bien claritas.

Albus frunce el ceño y su novio sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando. No quiere discutir con su hermana y Scorpius puede entenderlo, pero eso no hace que las cosas sean más fáciles. No le apetece tener que vivir constantemente alerta por si a la maldita psicópata se le ocurre lanzarle un mocomurciélago o cualquier otra maldición igualmente desagradable. Quiere poder estar con Albus siempre que quiera y donde le apetezca estar y no tener que preocuparse por nada más.

—Si tú no hablas con ella, lo haré yo —Albus le mira con expresión derrotada y no dice nada. Scorpius considera que ha dejado bastante claras sus intenciones y de pronto le asalta una duda igual de importante que pararle los pies a Lily Potter—. Oye, Al. Si tu hermana les hubiera escrito a tus padres, ¿cómo crees que se habrían tomado lo nuestro?

Albus se muerde el labio inferior. Recuerda lo asustado que estuvo antes de confesarles a sus progenitores que le gustan los chicos. Había temido que fueran a rechazarle o a insultarle, pero los dos le apoyaron desde el principio. También se acuerda de aquella Navidad de cuando tenía once años, cuando les dijo que se estaba haciendo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Su padre le había mirado muy serio durante un rato y no había abierto la boca. Su madre se quedó pasmada y Albus la había escuchado despotricar cuando pensaba que nadie podía oírla, pero no se habían opuesto. ¿Lo harían ahora? Algo le decía que poco a poco se habían ido haciendo a la idea de que Malfoy formaba parte de la familia y, además, lo conocían. Y les caía bien. O eso le habían dicho después de que Scorpius pasara en casa unos cuantos días de las vacaciones de verano.

—No creo que vaya a importarles, pero de todas formas quiero ser yo quién se lo diga. Y quiero hacerlo en persona —Scorpius asiente—. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Bueno, Al, los míos ya se huelen algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—¡Uhm! Tal vez se me haya escapado tu nombre un par de veces mientras me… —Scorpius carraspea—. Ya sabes. Y tal vez haya sido un poco escandaloso y mis padres hayan venido a mi habitación pensando que me pasaba algo.

Albus se queda muy serio, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera alguna especie de animal exótico, y entonces suelta una carcajada que va directa a cierta parte de la anatomía de Scorpius. En ocasiones tiene esa clase de reacciones por motivos de lo más variopinto.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Cómo ha podido pasarte algo así?

—Bueno, Al, soy un adolescente. Y tal vez tú seas un poco rarito para algunas cosas, pero los adolescentes normalmente hacemos cosas como esas.

—Ya, pero no llamamos la atención de media casa. ¡Qué digo media casa! ¡MEDIA MANSIÓN!

Albus empieza a reírse otra vez. Scorpius frunce el ceño y pretende hacerse el ofendido, pero no le resulta fácil cuando Al está tan cerca y tan guapo. Sin poder aguantarse, agarra a su novio por la cintura y retoma la parte más placentera de la relación: los besos.

* * *

Aunque no quiere pensar en ello, Lily está cada vez más enfadada. No puede aceptar que su querido hermano Al esté saliendo con el estúpido de Malfoy y se pasa el día intentando averiguar una forma de acabar con ese sin sentido. No se le ocurre nada y eso sólo contribuye a que su mal humor vaya en aumento. Intenta concentrarse en los estudios porque sabe que Lorcan tiene razón cuando le dice que debe mantenerse al margen, pero es tan difícil contenerse. Tan, tan difícil.

Cuando ve a James abandonando la biblioteca, corre tras él. Tiene que convencerlo para que se una a su causa. James es listo y Malfoy no le cae bien. Tiene que ponerse de su parte.

—¡James, espera!

Su hermano se da media vuelta y la mira con el ceño fruncido. Lily no sabe que tiene una cita con Rita Wallace, una guapísima Gryffindor de su curso a la que lleva semanas intentando conquistar. James ha tenido varias novias, aunque no se considera a sí mismo un conquistador ni nada parecido. Simplemente, las chicas se le dan bien. Bueno, a decir verdad no todas se le dan bien, porque tratar con Lily acostumbra a ser bastante difícil.

—¿Qué tal, Lily? ¿Quieres algo?

—Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Con los deberes? —James confía en que sea sólo eso.

—No. Tenemos que impedir que Al y Malfoy sigan saliendo juntos.

El mayor de los Potter suelta un resoplido y niega con la cabeza. No está para esas tonterías.

—En serio, hermanita. Déjales en paz. No es como si estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

—¿Cómo que no? Malfoy es un cabrón. Seguro que está planeando la forma de hacerle daño a Al.

—Sí, claro. ¡Venga ya, Lily! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Malfoy no es de fiar.

—Scorpius está loco por Al y Al está loco por Scorpius. Cuánto antes de hagas a la idea, mejor para ti.

James no sigue escuchándola. Continua con su camino dando grandes zancadas y pensando únicamente en Rita. Van a pasar una tarde de lo más divertida en la Torre de Astronomía. Y si todo les sale bien y los profes no les pillan, podrán dedicarse a ver las estrellas y todas esas cosas románticas que les gusta hacer a las chicas antes de darse el lote. James sonríe y se olvida de una Lily que sigue plantada junto a la biblioteca, con los puños apretados y rechinando los dientes.

Idiota. James es un idiota y algún día se va a arrepentir por dejarla sola en tan trascendental misión. Ahora está más decidida que nunca a alejar al pobre Al del peligro. Porque Malfoy es peligroso y todo el mundo lo sabe. No hace falta más que recordar quién es su familia para darse cuenta de que jamás será digno de confianza y de que nunca tramará nada bueno. ¿Que supuestamente está loco por Albus? ¡Ja! Eso todavía está por ver.

—Oye, Potter.

Lily da un brinco de alarma. Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento, pero Scorpius Malfoy está justo a su derecha y parece tan cabreado con ella. Lily busca instintivamente la varita, sólo por si acaso, y le dirige una mirada de pocos amigos. Le enorgullece decir que lleva años practicando esa mirada.

—He oído lo que le has dicho a James y me da igual lo que tengas en mente. Olvídate de que existimos.

Lily se pone un poco roja porque no resulta nada cómodo que la gente te escuche criticar a los demás, especialmente si esa gente es la destinataria de dichas críticas, pero se recompone enseguida y le planta cara a ese idiota. Sí, le cayó mal desde que Albus dijo que era su mejor amigo, aún antes de conocerle, y su opinión no ha hecho más que empeorar.

—¿Que me olvide? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas hacerle daño a Albus? ¡A saber lo que estáis planeando los Slytherin!

—En serio, Potter. Eres jodidamente agotadora —Scorpius suspira profundamente—. No quiero hacerle daño a tu hermano y nadie en Slytherin está planeando nada contra él. ¡Por Merlín! Somos amigos desde primer año, ¿por qué querría hacerle algo justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo?

—Pues porque los de tu casa tenéis mala sangre, por eso.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tu prima Molly estuvo en Slytherin?

Lily se queda sin palabras por un instante y, aunque sabe que no es correcto hablar mal de la familia, no da su brazo a torcer.

—Molly siempre ha sido la más rara de todos los primos. No me extraña nada que terminara con vosotros.

—¿En serio? Seguro que a ella le gustaría oírte decir eso.

—¡Deja a Molly en paz! No tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Pero es que has dicho que los Slytherin tenemos mala sangre y tu prima es una Slytherin, luego, también tiene mala sangre. ¿Eso quiere decir que los Weasley en general no son de fiar?

—¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de mi familia?

—Porque es posible que algún día pase a formar parte de ella. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué te crees que estoy tan cabreada? ¡Pues porque no quiero tener que verte paseando por mi casa! ¡Por eso!

Scorpius alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Aunque Lily ha subido muchísimo el tono de voz, él se mantiene tan calmado que sólo logra enervarla aún más.

—¿Es porque soy un Malfoy y un Slytherin?

—¡SÍ!

—¡Vaya, Potter! No pensé que tuvieras tantos prejuicios.

Definitivamente, Scorpius la ha sacado de sus casillas. Lily sabe perfectamente lo que pretende al decirle esas cosas y suelta un gritito que perfectamente podría llamar la atención de los que están en la biblioteca, pero no puede evitarlo. Malfoy quiere dejarla como la mala y ella es la única que parece tener un poco de cordura en ese asunto.

—¡No es eso! ¡Es que eres tú!

—Yo.

—¡Sí, tú! Eres un gilipollas, un cabrón y un hijo de puta y te quiero lejos de mi hermano. ¿Me entiendes?

Lily cree que ha sonado lo suficientemente convincente, pero Malfoy se ríe.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Cuántas palabrotas juntas! ¿De verdad soy todo eso? Pues no sé de donde saco el tiempo para enrollarme con tu hermano, la verdad.

Lily parpadea, incrédula, y grita. Va a arrancarle los ojos a ese idiota. Con las uñas si es necesario.

—¡Señores! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Están justo al lado de la biblioteca. ¡Dejen de gritar de una vez!

Los dos miran a la bibliotecaria y agachan la cabeza al mismo tiempo. La mujer los echa prácticamente a patadas y caminan junto durante unos cuantos metros, hasta que el pasillo se divide en dos. Scorpius se dispone a separarse de ella como si no hubieran estado discutiendo, pero Lily no ha terminado aún.

—Sé lo que pretendes, Malfoy, y no lo voy a permitir. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

El chico alza una ceja y termina negando con la cabeza. Lily Potter es un caso perdido.

* * *

—¿Para qué quieres que te preste dinero?

Lorcan la mira con suspicacia. No es nada tonto y se ha dado cuenta de que Lily está tramando algo, pero ella no piensa proporcionarle ninguna información porque ni siquiera sueña con obtener su apoyo.

—¿Qué más te da? Sólo necesito cinco galeones.

—Es mucho dinero.

—¡Venga, Lorcan! De verdad que lo necesito. No te lo pediría si no me hiciera falta.

Lorcan entorna los ojos y al final se rinde.

—Está bien, más tarde iré a buscarlos. ¿Contenta?

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —Lily le da un fuerte abrazo. Está tan emocionada que no se da cuenta de que Lorcan se acaba de poner todo tenso—. ¿Crees que Lysander también tiene algo para prestarme?

—Ni idea, pero le preguntaré —Lily sonríe y está preciosa. Lorcan lamenta que se pase tanto tiempo enfadada y despotricando contra todo el mundo porque realmente es muy agradable verla en ese estado, cuando está contenta y despreocupada y parece más pelirroja que nunca. Podría pasarse media vida viéndola sonreír, pero de pronto una duda asalta su mente y no puede morderse la lengua—. ¿No querrás hacerle la puñeta a Malfoy y a tu hermano?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que sí! Lorcan la conoce lo suficiente como para no tragarse su mentira.

—¡Lily! ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—No sé de qué me hablas. Necesito el dinero para comprarme una túnica nueva que me encanta, pero mi madre dice que ya tengo ropa suficiente y se niega a dármelo ella, así que deja de ser tan mal pensado. Además, ¿de qué forma podría fastidiar a Malfoy con unos pocos galeones? ¡Ni que pudiera hacer milagros, por favor!

Lorcan sigue desconfiando de ella, aunque existe una pequeñísima posibilidad de que le esté diciendo la verdad. Así pues, se rinde definitivamente y asiente con la cabeza. Sólo el tiempo dirá si está metiendo la pata o no.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso. ¿Cómo ha podido?

Albus está que trina. Scorpius acaba de contarle la cosa más extraña que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo y su novio simplemente no da crédito. Debe ser duro para él descubrir la clase de persona maquiavélica que está resultando ser su adorable hermanita pequeña.

—Bueno, Al. Ha podido hacerlo con unos pocos galeones y bastante mala baba —La mirada que el otro chico le dirige podría helar el infierno—. No me mires así. No es mi culpa que tu hermana esté más loca que un hipogrifo.

Albus parece dispuesto a protestar, pero lo que hace es sentarse a su lado en busca de un poco de consuelo. Permanece callado durante unos instantes, hasta que se ve obligado a hacer una pregunta que, pese a todo, amenaza con atormentarle.

—No habrás cedido a los encantos de Doyle, ¿verdad?

—Reconozco que los encantos de Doyle son muchos y muy interesantes, pero no tienes que preocuparte, Al. Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

El chico le mira y sonríe. Aunque sigue muy enfadado con su hermana, no puede evitar besar a Scorpius.

—Me duele en el alma decir esto, pero deberíamos hablar con Neville.

—¿Longbottom? —Scorpius se ve genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque es el jefe de Gryffindor y debe saber que Lily le ha ofrecido dinero a un compañero para que se… —Albus carraspea y hace un movimiento desdeñoso con la cabeza—. Bueno, ya sabes.

Scorpius sigue estupefacto. Bien podría haberse imaginado que Albus propondría algo como eso porque es un tipo de lo más justiciero, pero está bastante seguro de que no ha medido las consecuencias de actuar de esa manera.

—¿A quién crees que perjudicaría de verdad que Longbottom supiera lo que ha pasado? —Albus no contesta. A veces es un poco obtuso—. Es elemental, mi querido Albus. A Doyle.

—¿A Doyle? ¿Por qué?

—¿Porque es capaz de aceptar dinero a cambio de hacer ciertas cosas?

—¡Oh!

—Y no es que me importe demasiado lo que le pase a ese tipo, pero ha tenido un buen detalle al contarme la verdad.

En realidad ha tenido que presionarle un poco porque, después de ser rechazado, Doyle intentó escabullirse sin más, pero Scorpius no tardó en sonsacarle cómo fueron las cosas.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Porque ya estoy harto de intentar que mi hermana se muestre razonable.

Scorpius tarda un poco en responder y cuando lo hace parece decidido a terminar con esa situación para siempre.

—Una vez más tengo que pedirte que lo dejes en mis manos. Sólo un Slytherin puede tratar con gente como ella.

* * *

Doyle se muestra esquivo durante toda la mañana. Lily quiere preguntarle si las cosas con Scorpius salieron según lo previsto, pero hasta ahora no ha podido hablar con él. Desde que decidió que la única forma de conseguir que su hermano y Malfoy lo dejaran era provocar al segundo para que fuera infiel, Lily tuvo claro que Doyle sería el señuelo perfecto porque era guapo, gay y tenía pocos escrúpulos. Efectivamente, aceptó el dinero que le ofreció para conquistar a Malfoy y comentó algo sobre que era realmente guapo e interesante, tonterías en su humilde opinión.

Lily sabe que Albus lo pasará mal durante algún tiempo, pero es mejor que sufra ahora y no el futuro, cuando su relación con Malfoy se haya afianzado del todo. Lo siente por él, de verdad que sí, pero es que su hermano tiene un gusto pésimo a la hora de escoger novios y amistades. ¿No podría juntarse con los Gryffindor, como haría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente?

—Ven aquí, loca de las narices.

Y pensando en el rey de Roma, Scorpius Malfoy acaba de salir de la nada y la ha agarrado con fuerza del brazo antes de arrastrarla hacia una de las aulas del pasillo. La hace entrar, cierra con un portazo y saca su varita en menos que canta un gallo. Lily aún está pasmada y ni siquiera puede reaccionar.

—La próxima vez que hagas algo como eso, te voy a echar tal maldición encima que desearás no haber nacido, ¿te enteras? Acuérdate de que soy un Malfoy y conozco muchas cosas sobre magia negra.

—Si haces eso Albus no querrá saber nada de ti.

—¿Y te piensas que dejaré que Al se entere? —Lily aprieta los labios y se muere de indignación. A continuación, Scorpius guarda la varita y se cruza de brazos—. Ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras, quiero pedirte amablemente que nos dejes en paz a tu hermano y a mí —Lily va a repetir el discursito de siempre, pero el chico no la deja—. Sí, ya sé lo que piensas sobre mí, pero te aseguro que estás completamente equivocada al respecto. Quiero a tu hermano y lo último que deseo es causarle cualquier tipo de mal. ¿Eres capaz de entender eso?

—No te creo. No me fío de ti.

—Dime una sola ocasión en la que le haya hecho daño a tu hermano. Una sola vez, Lily, y te juro que me alejaré de su lado para siempre.

Lily pone su cerebro a trabajar en busca de algo que le sea de utilidad, pero no encuentra nada y el suspiro de frustración se le escapa sin que pueda hacer nada. Scorpius sonríe y sigue hablando, aunque hay algo extraño en su voz. Es enfado y tristeza. Tal vez un poco de dolor.

—Tú sí has hecho sufrir a Albus.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Ayer, cuando le conté lo de Doyle. Se sintió muy decepcionado y no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Mira, Lily. Eres la hermana de mi novio y me gustaría poder llevarme bien contigo igual que me llevo bien con James. Sé que es lo que Albus quiere y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que podamos mantener una relación civilizada, pero si insistes en declararnos la guerra vas a encontrarte con un enemigo que no le deseo a nadie.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, nada más —Scorpius hace una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando lo que decir a continuación—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que hablo en serio. Te juro por mi honor que jamás le haré daño a tu hermano, pero si eso ocurriera, tienes mi permiso para vengarte de mí como creas más conveniente. Te juro por mi magia que no tomaré represalia alguna.

Esas palabras hacen dudar a Lily porque van muy enserio. No es como si Malfoy le hubiera hecho un juramento inquebrantable, pero se ha comprometido por su honor y por su magia y eso no es algo que haga cualquiera. Por primera vez en años debe admitir que Scorpius parece un buen tipo que lo único que quiere es estar a gusto con la persona con la que desea estar. Desgraciadamente, Malfoy vuelve a hablar sólo para ponerla de los nervios.

—Y para que veas lo buen cuñado que puedo llegar a ser, te voy a dar un consejo. Búscate un novio, Lily, te ayudará a quitarte todo ese estrés de encima. Creo que Scamander sería un buen candidato.

Scorpius se larga antes de que la chica pueda protestar. Lily quiere gritarle que no necesita quitarse ningún estrés de encima, pero entonces se da cuenta de que detrás de ese comentario tan burlón hay un consejo de verdad y sonríe. Tal vez Malfoy no sea tan malo después de todo.

**FIN**

_Y después de esto, podéis imaginaros que todos fueron felices y comieron perdices… O no ^^. Espero que esta historia os haya gustado. Aparecen tres personajes más de la cuenta, pero sus roles son relativamente secundarios y me hacía falta utilizarlos para desarrollar correctamente la trama. _

_Para cualquier comentario que queráis hacer, por ahí abajo hay un recuadrito que rellenar. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
